SasuNaru - Because I'm Weary
by TanpaNama52
Summary: "Aku tahu. Aku hanya bisa berlari dan berlari. Aku tidak akan berhenti pada satu titik dimanapun lagi, aku sudah tahu rasanya. Dan itu menyakitkan, jauh lebih menyakitkan dari kematian." - Naruto. SasuNaru, Special buat Ultah Sasuke yang udah telat banget. Just TwoShoot, Mind to review?
1. Chapter 1

Suasana sepi. Angin sore berhembus dengan lembut. Dedaunan menari-nari mengikuti alur angin lalu jatuh di tanah. _Brugh—_ suara debuman itu memecah keheningan. Di sana, tepatnya di sebuah lapangan basket belakang gedung sekolah, seorang dengan rambut pirang dihempaskan dengan keras membentur tembok di belakangnya. Ia meringis perih. Wajahnya sudah dipenuhi banyak luka dan iris _shappire_ miliknya memancarkan kekosongan.

"Bahkan jika kalian membunuhku, dia tidak akan pernah bisa hidup lagi." Seringaian kecil terukir di bibirnya yang sudah terluka dan mengeluarkan darah. Mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh si pirang, seorang diantara mereka maju melangkah membuat laki-laki yang memukuli si pirang menyingkir. Wajahnya datar namun matanya menyiratkan kebencian yang mendalam.

"Kau dengar?" Suaranya kerasnya ikut tertelan angin. Rambut panjang pria itu terkibas mengikuti arah angin. "Aku tidak akan membunuhmu sebelum kau mengaku bahkan kaulah yang telah membunuh adikku."

Si pirang kembali menyeringai, "Aku tidak akan pernah mengakui kesalahan yang tidak pernah aku lakukan. Jadi, kenapa tidak kau bunuh saja aku?" Ia mengangkat wajahnya menatap langsung mata laki-laki yang berseragam sama dengannya itu.

"Lakukan seperti yang biasa kalian lakukan!" Perintahnya pada anak buahnya sebelum berlalu berjalan dengan kalem layaknya laki-laki yang terhormat. Sementara si pirang yang kembali mendapatkan pukulan hanya diam tidak berniat untuk membalas. Didalam hatinya ia berharap kalau ia benar-benar bisa mati karena dipukuli seperti ini. Ia sudah tidak punya tujuan hidup. Cinta dan kasih sayang telah di renggut darinya.

Tidak akan ada yang menangis untuknya. Namanya tercoreng karena fitnah murahan. Ia telah dicap sebagai pembunuh oleh teman-teman sekolahnya. Satu minggu yang lalu, telah ditemukan seorang mayat gadis di apartemennya. Gadis itu meninggal dengan luka tusukan pisau yang dalam. Semua orang mengira bahwa dialah pelakunya karena ia adalah orang terakhir yang bertemu dengan gadis itu. Walau polisi telah menyatakan bahwa ia sama sekali tidak bermasalah, sang kakak sepupu dari gadis itu tetap bersikukuh menjadikannya sebagai tersangka.

Langit telah berganti menjadi hitam dan pemukulan itupun berhenti. Si pirang beranjak dari tempatnya lalu meraih tasnya berjalan tertatih-tatih meninggalkan area sekolah yang telah sepi. _Lagi—_ ia hanya mendapatkan luka memar yang perih dan bukannya kematian seperti yang diinginkannya.

Si pirang menyeret langkahnya menuju sebuah _flat_ berukuran kecil yang berada tidak jauh dari sekolah. Ia langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas lantai tanpa mengganti seragamnya ataupun melepas sepatuhnya. Ia lelah. Lelah dengan hidupnya yang sangat menyedihkan. Ia ingin meninggalkan dunia ini tetapi tidak jika ia harus melakukannya dengan tangannya sendiri. Ia ingin takdir sendiri yang akan menjemput dan mengakhiri hidupnya suatu saat nanti.

Iris _shappire_ miliknya mulai meredup langit-langit kamarnya. Beberapa detik setelahnya iris itu kemudian tertutup tenggelam dalam mimpi yang tidak akan berujung.

 **ooOOoo**

"Pihak keluarga masih menginginkan untuk di lanjutkan penyelidikan. Mereka masih percaya kalau gadis itu meninggal karena di bunuh." Laki-laki berambut nanas itu mendengus samar kemudian menggumamkan kata andalannya— _merepotkan—_ mendengar penjelasan rekannya . Ia beralih menatap rekannya.

"Sasuke bagaimana menurutmu?"

Laki-laki yang mempunyai papan nama Uchiha Sasuke itu terdiam sejenak. "Aku juga penasaran. Kalau memang dia dibunuh, kenapa tidak ada jejak satu orang pun di dalam apartemennya. Dan kalau dia bunuh diri, bukankah itu terlalu mengganjal. Dia dikenal sebagai gadis pendiam dan juga cukup ramah. Dia juga berasal dari keluarga yang baik-baik. Tidak ada masalah internal. Bukankah itu sedikit aneh?"

Sasuke beralih menatap pria ramping tinggi didepannya, dia adalah Sai. "Benar apa kata Sasuke. Sudah lama sekali kita tidak terlibat dalam kasus yang sama. Iya kan Shika?" Shikamaru berdecak pelan. Matanya memandang malas papan yang sudah di coret-coret Sai untuk menjelaskan perihal kematian gadis itu.

"Terserah." Ujarnya pelan.

Sai melirik kembali Sasuke. "Tapi Sasuke, apa kau sudah benar-benar pulih? Kau koma selama 6 bulan dan melakukan pemulihan selama 6 bulan juga, apa kau sudah tidak apa-apa?" Sasuke mengangguk pelan. Ia sudah pulih setelah melakukan perawatan selama 6 bulan karena luka tembak yang hampir saja merenggut nyawanya.

Pulih dalam hal fisik. Tetapi ia tidak bisa mengingat kejadian 3 tahun belakangan ini. Sebagian ingatannya menghilang hingga ia juga lupa kalau dirinya adalah seorang polisi. Tidak ada yang memberitahunya kenapa ia bisa tertembak, katanya lebih baik ia tidak usah tahu. Walaupun penasaran, tetapi itu sama sekali bukan masalah baginya—setidaknya untuk saat ini. Yang penting sekarang ia sudah baik-baik saja.

"Pertama kita akan melakukan penyelidikan dulu terhadap teman-teman sekolahnya."

Sai menunjuk tulisan di papan yang sudah ia lingkari. Konoha High School. "Tetapi pemerintah baru saja mengeluarkan peraturan kalau tidak ada yang boleh melakukan penyelidikan terang-terangan di sebuah lembaga pendidikan. Jad sebaiknya kita coret saja bagian yang ini."

"Tunggu dulu." Shikamaru menyahut menghentikan gerakan tangan Sai mencoret nama sekolah yang ditempati oleh sang gadis.

"Tidak boleh melakukan penyelidikan terang-terangan. Selama ini kita hanya melakukan penyelidikan di apartemen dan juga rumah keluarganya saja. Padahal di sekolah dia menghabiskan waktu setidaknya 9 sampai 10 jam. Kita lakukan saja penyelidikan diam-diam di sekolah." Sasuke melirik Shikamaru. Bukankah sudah jelas, polisi di larang melakukan penyelidikan terang-terangan di lembaga pendidikan.

"Bukan sebagai polisi."

Alis Sai terangkat sebelah. "Tapi sebagai murid baru."

"Eh?"

 _Hyuga Hinata. Gadis bermata indigo berambut panjang itu ditemukan tewas di sebuah apartemen. Tewas dalam keadaan pisau dapur yang tertancap di perutnya. Tidak ada yang menemukan penyebab kematiannya. Semuanya terasa samar-samar dalam penyelidikan polisi. Seorang laki-laki yang terakhir kali bertemu dengan gadis itu pernah dijadikan tersangka namun ternyata tidak ada bukti yang menunjukkan kalau dialah pelakunya. Pihak keluarga meminta kembali polisi untuk melakukan penyelidikan ulang. Dan tugas itu diberikan kepada para polisi muda di kepolisian Konoha._

 **Sai.** Polisi yang tidak memiliki marga ini di kenal sebagai polisi bertangan dingin. Hampir semua kasusnya ia pecahkan dengan tangannya sendiri tanpa bantuan orang lain. Polisi muda berumur 22 tahun ini. Salah satu keunikan dari polisi ini adalah selalu mampu menyembunyikan ekspresinya dengan senyum palsunya bahkan walau berada di ambang kematian sekalipun.

 **Nara Shikamaru.** Polisi dengan kecerdasan di atas rata-rata dan selalu memiliki strategi yang mengejutkan dan tidak pernah terfikirkan. Sama seperti Sai, Shikamaru juga baru berumur 22 tahun. Ia adalah polisi yang paling pertama di cari oleh untuk mencari orang hilang karena kepintarannya menganalisan keadaan sekitar tentang orang hilang tersebut.

 **Uchiha Sasuke.** Tampan dan punya segalanya. Kecerdasan dan juga karisma yang membuat beberapa polwan akan menjerit ketika melihatnya. Sasuke pernah mengalami kecelakaan saat melakukan tugas bersama rekannya, ia tertembak di bagian kepala hampir mengenai bagaian vitalnya. Sempat beristirahat selama setahun untuk masa pemulihan dan kini Sasuke telah kembali menjalankan tugas bersama kedua rekannya untuk tugas pertamanya setelah pemulihan.

 **ooOOoo**

 **Bacause I'm Weary**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : SasuNaru**

 **Genre : Shonen –** _ **ai,**_ **Drama, Romance, Aneh, Nggak jelas, nggak sesuai EYD. Bikin Bosan. Etc.**

 **Length : TWOSHOOT**

 **D.L.D.R**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

Naruto terbangun saat perutnya tiba-tiba saja merontah ingin di isi pada pukul 4 pagi. Rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya semakin terasa saat ia berjalan mendekati dapur sederhananya. Sesekali, ia akan meringis perih saat menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya dengan berlebihan—kategori berlebihan untuk kondisi tubuhnya yang sedang memar.

Menunggu hingga ramennya matang, Naruto berjalan menuju kasurnya. Mengganti bajunya dengan pakaian yang lebih layak. Untung saja besok adalah hari libur, ia bisa beristirahat sepuasnya untuk memulihkan kondisi tubuhya. Ringisan Naruto kembali terdengar saat ia mencoba memasang baju kaos berlengan panjangnya. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di pinggir ranjang menahan perih, ia meraih kotak obat yang berada di bawah kolong ranjangnya. Walau hanya sebuah plester dan obat merah, setidaknya itu sudah cukup menutupi luka yang ada di bagian tubuhnya yang terlihat seperti, di wajah dan lututnya.

Setelah mengobati lukanya, Naruto beranjak menuju dapur kembali. Ia mulai menyantap makanan yang hampir menjadi makanan pokoknya sehari-hari. Naruto bukannya tidak bisa membeli makanan yang lebih layak. Ia hanya malas menghambur-hamburkan uang yang telah di tinggalkan kedua orang tuanya. Uang yang Naruto gunakan selama hidupnya juga dari hasil jerih payahnya sendiri dengan bekerja di sebuah _minimarket_. _Flat_ kecil yang juga di tempatinya saat ini juga ia bayar dengan hasil kerja keringatnya sendiri.

Ngomong-ngomong soal _flat_ , sepertinya ia belum membayar. Naruto melirik kalendernya, Ini sudah dua hari berlalu, besok pasti bibi' pemilik _flat_ ini akan menagihnya dengan suara cemprengnya yang mampu membuat halusinasi gempa. Naruto mendesah mencoba meraih dompetnya. Hanya tinggal 40 ribu _yen_. Sepertinya ia harus menggosok kartu ATMnya lagi untuk membayar sewa. Bulan ini bosnya terlambat memberinya gaji, entah karena apa.

Menyelesaikan makan malam sekaligus sarapan paginya, Naruto beranjak untuk merapikan _flat_ yang hanya dibersihkannya sekali seminggu. Bukannya jorok, memang _flat_ nya yang berukuran kecil terlihat cukup rapi walau tidak ia bersihkan.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 5:45 menit. Naruto sudah selesai membersihkan _flat_ juga mencuci baju yang ia keringkan di atap. _Flat_ Naruto memang berada di tempat yang lebih tinggi dari gedung lain. Ia bisa melihat gedung-gedung pencakar langit dari atapnya. Naruto memejamkan mata menikmati terpaan angin musim semi dipagi hari yang berhembus beriringan dengan munculnya cahaya matahari.

Di saat-saat seperti ini, Naruto merasa kalau ia hidup di dunia sedikit ada artinya. Setidaknya ia hidup menikmati apa yang telah disediakan Tuhan berupa alam yang selalu memberikan semangat baru untuknya. Naruto mengukir senyum, iris _shappire_ miliknya terbuka dan terterpa cahaya matahari dari samping membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya mungkin akan merasa takjub dengan keindahan mata yang dimiliki Naruto.

"Semangat!"

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya—tidak bersemangat seperti nada suaranya sebelum beranjak dari atap. Ia harus segera pergi ke ATM dan membayar uang sewa.

 **ooOOoo**

"Kau tidak perlu membayarnya. Untuk satu tahun kedepan, kau tidak usah membayar." Naruto mengerinyit heran. "Tapi bibi', aku belum membayar sama sekali. Mungkin bibi' salah orang. Aku baru membayar hari ini. Lagipula aku tidak punya uang sebanyak itu untuk membayar uang sewa selama satu tahun." Naruto menjelaskan, bibi' pemilik _flat_ didepannya ini memang sedikit pikun. Pernah, Naruto harus membayar dua kali karena kepikunan wanita parubaya itu.

"Aku tahu. Ada orang yang membayar uang sewa _flat_ mu. Dia pria yang sangat tampan. Katanya dia adalah kakakmu. Jadi, pergilah dan bawa uangmu anak muda. Aku sedang membuat bubur, jangan menggangguku."

Belum sempat Naruto mengeluarkan suaranya, pintu didepannya sudah tertutup dengan keras hampir mengenai hidungnya. Naruto mendesis kesal. Siapa yang sudah membayar sewa untuknya. Merasa tidak ada gunanya lagi berdiri disana, Naruto pun beranjak. Memasukkan kembali uangnya kedalam kantong jaketnya. Lagipula, ia juga masih sangat lelah dan kesakitan di beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

"Aku bertanya-tanya. Sejak kapan kau cepat bangun di pagi hari."

Naruto yang berjalan sambil menunduk menatap jalan menanjak dibawahnya menuju _flatnya_ langsung mendongak saat sebuah suara yang cukup— _ah bahkan sangat—_ familiar di telinganya. Tidak perlu bertanya-tanya lagi, sekarang Naruto tahu siapa yang sudah membayar uang sewa _flat_ nya selama satu tahun kedepan.

 **ooOOoo**

"Jangan melakukannya lagi _Nii-san_ , aku masih bisa membiayai hidupku sendiri."

Pria yang duduk di hadapan Naruto itu melepaskan kacamatanya menatap amplok yang berisi uang di depannya. Terlihat dari tebalnya, sepertinya itu bukan uang yang sedikit. "Aku melakukannya untuk adikku, bukan untukmu saja Naruto."

"Aku sudah tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan Sasuke."

Pria itu mengela nafas pelan, "Kembalilah. Saat Sasuke mengingat semuanya, ia pasti akan marah besar karena kau telah meninggalkannya."

"Aku berharap Sasuke tidak akan pernah mengingatnya." Wajah Naruto berubah datar, ia mengangkat kepalanya menatap langsung iris kelam milik pria didepannya. Uchiha Itachi. Sulung Uchiha dari pasangan Fugaku dan Mikoto itu juga tidak lain adalah kakak dari Sasuke Uchiha.

"Kenapa? Apa kau belum bisa memaafkan kami."

Naruto memalingkan wajah menatap para pejalan kaki yang ada di trotoar depan _cafe_. "Sudah. Tetapi, aku tidak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri. Aku sudah melupakannya. Dan aku berharap ingatan Sasuke tidak akan pernah kembali."

"Kau tahu kau sedang melarikan diri Naruto."

"Aku tahu. Aku hanya bisa berlari dan berlari. Aku tidak akan berhenti pada satu titik dimanapun lagi, aku sudah tahu rasanya. Dan itu menyakitkan, jauh lebih menyakitkan dari kematian." Itachi terdiam. Ia berpaling mengikuti arah pandang Naruto.

"Ketika kau merasa lelah untuk berlari. Maka berhenti dan datang padaku. Kau tahu aku akan selalu menjadi seorang kakak untukmu. Jangan menangis sendirian dan jangan menahan sakit sendirian. Meski aku tahu kau sudah memaafkan keluargaku, tetapi beban ini tidak akan pernah lepas sebelum aku melihatmu bahagia."

Naruto menoleh menatap Itachi dengan pandangan sendu.

"Nii- _san_!"

"Ingat perkataanku, datang dan berlarilah kepadaku ketika kau merasa lelah." Itachi beranjak, ia memasang kembali kacamatanya mengabaikan sejumlah uang yang diberikan Naruto. Tubuh tegapnya berjalan santai menuju mobil membuatnya menjadi perhatian dari para pengunjung _cafe_ dan para pejalan kaki.

Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya, ia menatap uangnya dengan pandangan tidak minat. Ia berdecak kesal kemudian ikut beranjak setelah memasukkan uangnya kembali kedalam saku jaketnya. Ia membenci sifat Uchiha yang satu itu, selalu melakukan hal seenaknya tanpa permisi. Dulu, tepatnya 6 tahun yang lalu. Keluarga Uchiha adalah keluarga yang paling dibencinya. Kepala keluarga itu telah merenggut kebahagiaannya.

Uchiha Fugaku. Kepala kepolisian Konoha 5 tahun yang lalu menangkap ayahnya dengan tuduhan pembunuhan terhadap karyawannya. Awalnya Naruto bisa menerima tuduhan itu, hingga akhirnya ayahnya melakukan percobaan bunuh diri karena tidak sanggup menahan malu dan depresi berat. Ayahnya orang yang sangat baik. Nasib yang tidak beruntung datang padanya saat ia mencoba menolong karyawannya yang terkena tusukan perampok hingga ia dituduh sebagai pembunuhnya. Tidak saksi mata yang melihat karena kebetulan hari itu sudah larut malam menjelang pagi membuat ayahnya semakin terpojok dan dijadikan tersangka.

Ibunya juga ikut depresi dan akhirnya meninggal karena memiliki penyakit lemah jantung. Saat ayahnya mendengar berita kematian ibunya, ayahnya kembali melakukan percobaan bunuh diri dan percobaan kedua itu berhasil. Naruto hidup sebatang kara setelahnya. Dan yang lebih menyakitkannya lagi, beberapa hari setelah kematian kedua orang tuanya, sang pelaku pembunuhan datang mengaku bersalah. Saat itu Naruto hanya bisa diam tanpa ekspresi. Didalam benaknya yang saat itu masih berusia 14 tahun, Naruto telah mengucap janji akan menghancurkan keluarga Uchiha.

Alih-alih membalas demdam. Ia tidak melanjutkan sekolahnya di Senior High School karena belajar menjadi hacker handal. Usahanya menjadi hacker handal telah membawanya menjadi seorang hacker untuk kepolisian Konoha. Ia sudah merencanakan semuanya di dalam otaknya setelah dua tahun menjadi seorang hacker. Ketika semua rencana sudah tersusun baik didalam otaknya, tiba-tiba saja sebuah perasaan aneh menghancurkan segalanya.

Ia telah jatuh cinta. Jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang tidak pernah diinginkan dalam hidupnya. Pada seorang polisi muda bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke yang saat itu berumur 19 tahun dan dirinya 16 tahun. Semakin Naruto berusaha melupakan perasaannya, semakin ia tidak bisa. Ia akhirnya menjadi kekasih Sasuke di usianya yang ke 17 tentunya setelah Sasuke putus dengan kekasihnya yang bernama Sakura. Sasuke mencintainya, Naruto tahu itu. Oleh karena itulah ia mulai melupakan dendamnya. Naruto merasa bahagia, tentu saja. Walau Sasuke lebih sering berkata dengan nada dingin padanya tetapi Sasuke selalu punya cara untuk membuatnya tersenyum, Naruto sering mengumpat kesal dalam hati karena Sasuke tidak pernah kehabisan akal dalam meredamkan rasa amarahnya.

Hingga suatu hari, Naruto dan Sasuke ditugaskan untuk menjadi _partner_. Mereka cukup berhasil melakukannya, namun di saat-saat terakhir mereka melakukan misi, sang pelaku pembunuhan berantai itu berhasil menjerat Sasuke dengan todongan pisau. Naruto merasa bimbang, ditangannya ada sebuah pistol dan Sasuke terus menyuruhnya untuk menembak. Dengan tangan bergetar, Naruto melesatkan tembakan yang membuat tersangka tersungkur namun tanpa sangaja Naruto kembali menekan pelatuknya hingga mengenai kepala sang Uchiha.

Naruto merasa sangat bersalah, walau tidak ada yang menyalahkan dirinya. Mereka mengatakan padanya kalau semua itu hanya kecelakaan. Naruto tidak pernah lepas dari samping Sasuke. Sasuke koma dan ia hanya bisa diam termenung melihat wajah damai Sasuke tertidur. Selama 6 bulan, Naruto mengabaikan tugasnya membantu petugas kepolisian untuk menjaga Sasuke. Ia hanya pulang pergi dari sekolah dan rumah sakit. Yah, Naruto memutuskan untuk melanjutkan sekolah waktu itu di usianya yang ke 17, itupun karena permintaan Sasuke. Kelegahan dan kebahagiaan membuat Naruto akhirnya bernafas legah saat Sasuke akhirnya bangun.

Namun kenyataan pahit harus diterima Naruto karena peluru yang ditembakkan Naruto mengenai bagian kepala Sasuke yang berfungsi sebagai alat pengingat. Sasuke melupakannya, Sasuke melupakan ingatannya tiga tahun yang lalu tepat saat mereka menjalin hubungan hingga Sasuke menganggap kalau Sakura masih menjadi kekasihnya.

Sejak saat itu Naruto mengundurkan diri dari kepolisian. Ia tidak pernah lagi menemui Sasuke membiarkan Sakura yang merawat Sasuke selama melakukan pemulihan. Rasa bersalah didalam dirinya, tidak pernah bisa Naruto hilangkan. Ia tidak akan bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri bahkan hingga saat ini.

Lagipula, dengan begini ia akan terbebas dari keluarga Uchiha. Tanpa dendam dan tanpa perasaan apapun. Ia tidak perlu merasa bersalah pada kedua orang tuanya juga pada keluarga Uchiha yang sudah hampir melenyapkan Sasuke dengan tangannya sendiri.

 **ooOOoo**

Pukul 7 pagi lewat. Naruto tidak henti-hentinya merutuk dalam hati pada bosnya. Sepertinya bosnya lupa lagi kalau Naruto harus berangkat lebih pagi di hari Senin dan malah menempatkannya di sift tengah malam. Alhasil, sekarang ia juga tidak henti-hentinya menguap karena hanya tidur selama dua jam. Naruto malas membolos, walau keberadaannya tidak pernah dianggap oleh orang lain, setidaknya ia bisa melihat dunia dengan tidak berlindung di bawah selimut.

" _Hey! Murid baru itu sangat tampan. Kau melihatnya?"_

Naruto mendengus malas, memilih melewati kerumunan di depan ruang kepala sekolah. Lorong ruangan kepala sekolah memang sejurus dengan lorong kelasnya yang berada di ujung bangunan. Naruto hampir saja terjatuh saat melewati kerumunan itu, ia bukannya ceroboh. Hanya saja, ada saja seorang siswa yang sangat senang menjahilinya. Naruto menggeleng, masih ada waktu 30 menit sebelum waktu pelajaran pertama dimulai. Ia sedang tidak ingin mencari masalah dan memilih berjalan lurus menuju kelasnya.

 _Kring...Kring..._ Naruto terlonjak kaget, ia mendengus frustasi. Rasa kantuk yang menyerangnya benar-benar membuat tubuhnya terasa lemas. Terlebih lagi ia belum sempat sarapan. Naruto menguap lebar kembali melihat teman-teman kelasnya sudah mulai berhamburan masuk dan duduk di kursi masing-masing. Bangku di kelas Naruto memang hanya untuk satu orang. Naruto duduk dibagian paling pojok dan bangku di sebelahnya kosong.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak."

"Selamat pagi _sensei_." Guru cantik bernama Kurenai itu langsung masuk tepat setelah bel sekolah berhenti berdering. Guru cantik itu memang sangat tepat waktu dalam pelajarannya. Dia tidak galak hanya sedikit pelit tentang nilai.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru."

Naruto diam memilih menyenderkan kepalanya ke tembok sambil melipat kedua tangannya didada. Pandangannya tertuju keluar jendela, memperhatikan gerak awan-awan yang menghiasi langit biru di atas sana. Ia sama sekali tidak berminat dengan murid baru yang di maksud oleh guru mereka seperti yang lain.

"Halo. Perkenalkan nama saya Sasuke. Mohon bantuannya."

Naruto terlonjak kaget sejenak. Ia memalingkan wajahnya menatap sang murid baru yang ternyata adalah sang mantan. Sudah 6 bulan lamanya— _ah_! Ternyata sudah cukup lama. Naruto tidak pernah melihat wajah pria itu. Apa yang dilakukan polisi sepertinya datang kesekolah dan menyamar menjadi murid baru.

Ah Naruto ingat! Pasti tentang kematian Hinata. Naruto pernah mendengar kalau pihak keluarga masih meminta kasus itu di usut setuntas-tuntasnya. Ck! Orang-orang merepotkan. Naruto mengalihkan kembali pandangannya keluar jendela setelah bertubrukan sejenak dengan iris malam Sasuke yang ternyata duduk di bangku tunggl di baris sebelahnya.

Sementara itu Sasuke mulai melihat sekelilingnya, bangku yang ditempatinya saat ini adalah bangku bekas Hinata. Terlihat seperti bangku-bangku anak Senior High School lainnya, penuh dengan coretan. Sasuke mendengus tanpa suara, ia memalingkan wajahnya kesamping menatap pemuda pirang yang menunjukkan ekspresi tidak minat seperti siswa yang lain. Sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat sebelah, tidak ada buku yang tertera di atas meja milik si pirang seperti yang lain. Perhatian si pirang pun lebih terfokus keluar jendela daripada pelajaran di atas.

Sasuke mengedikkan bahunya, sepertinya anak yang duduk disampingnya ini adalah anak yang nakal. Yah, semua sekolah pasti punya siswa yang nakal bukan.

 **ooOOoo**

"Kau melihat ada yang aneh?"

"Pelankan suaramu bodoh! Kita sedang ada di kantin." Sasuke menyahut dengan nada datar. Sai menelan ludah. Ia terlalu _exited_ , setelah lulus Junior High School ia langsung masuk akademi kepolisian dan ia belum pernah merasakan bangku Senior High School seperti saat ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku sekelas dengan Sakura. Apa tidak apa-apa?" Sai bertanya kembali, kali ini dengan nada pelan.

"Kau tenang saja. Sakura tidak akan membocorkan identitas kita." Sasuke menjawab masih dengan nada datar yang sama. Ia sibuk mengedarkan pandangannya memperhatikan sekeliling. Tidak ada yang aneh, semuanya terlihat normal.

PRANG—suara piring jatuh dan terpecah berhasil mengalihkan ketiganya. Mereka menoleh bersamaan pada sumber suara membuat Sai memekik tanpa sadar. Bagaimana ia tidak memekik keras melihat sahabatnya yang sudah menghilang selama 6 bulan itu ditumpahi sup yang terlihat masih panas sambil memungut pecah beling yang sengaja di jatuhkan oleh siswa bertubuh besar didepannya. Sai tahu kalau Naruto melanjutkan sekolah, namun ia tidak menyangka kalau sekolah yang di maksud adalah sekolah ini.

"Kau kenapa?" Semua mata tertuju pada Sai. Sai dengan salah tingkah langsung tersenyum— _senyum palsu andalannya_ —membuat perhatian kembali tertuju pada si pirang yang sedang di _bully_. Tidak ada yang menolongnya seakan-akan itu adalah hal yang biasa.

"Sai!" Shikamaru mendesis saat Sai hendak beranjak dari bangkunya ingin menolong Naruto. Sai mendengus kesal—sangat kesal. Ia tidak tahan melihat kejadian didepannya, apalagi tangan melihat tangan Naruto yang meneteskan banyak darah terkena pecah beling. Ah, bukan terkena tetapi telapak tangannya sengaja di injak agar pecah beling itu melukai telapak tangan Naruto.

"Hey! Kau tidak seharusnya begitu." Sai menyahut berusaha kalem, membuat Naruto yang tengah mendesis perih tersenyum. "Kau siapa?" Laki-laki bertubuh besar yang membully — _Naruto—_ menatap tajam Sai.

"Kau tidak tahu. Kau bisa terkenal pasal penindasan anak sekolah dengan hukuman penjara selama 5 tahun." Kalau Sai tidak bisa bermain fisik, maka ia akan bermain dengan otaknya. Tangannya sudah sangat gatal mengepalkan tinju ingin memberikan bogem mentah pada laki-laki bertubuh besar itu.

Sementara itu Sasuke menatap Sai dengan picingan mata, sejak kapan Sai mau perduli terhadap orang lain. Sedang Shikamaru sendiri memilih diam dengan ekspresi malasnya seperti biasa. Ia tidak ingin mencegah Sai lagi, sebenarnya ia sendiri sudah sangat geram sedari tadi. Apalagi Naruto hanya diam pasrah.

"Kau!"

"Maafkan saya Juugo- _san_ , saya yang salah. Dan anda—" Naruto menoleh ke arah Sai kemudian tersenyum. "Ini adalah kesalahan saya. Anda tidak perlu ikut campur. Urusi saja semua urusanmu dengan baik."

Sai tertegun ditempat. Ia menatap tak percaya pada Naruto yang sudah beranjak meninggalkan kantin dengan pecahan beling ditangannya. Ada banyak darah yang menetes di lantai. Dan Sai yakin kalau darah itu adalah darah milik Naruto.

"Kau dengar sendiri bukan? Jangan mengurusi urusan orang lain." Juugo menyeringai licik kepada Sai, ia berjalan menuju meja yang berada di pojok di mana terdapat dua orang. Neji dan juga Suigetsu.

Setelah keluar dari kantin, Naruto langsung berjalan menuju UKS. Ia membersihkan luka di telapak tangannya yang tergores cukup dalam. Naruto mendesis perih saat air mengenai lubang lukanya yang belum mau berhenti mengeluarkan darah. Saat ini sedang jam istirahat, jadi tidak ada guru yang biasanya bertugas menjaga UKS. Naruto mengobati lukanya sendiri, melumuri lukanya dengan obat merah lalu membalutnya dengan perban agar luka di telapak tangannya tidak infeksi.

 **ooOOoo**

Ada yang aneh dari laki-laki berambut pirang disampingnya. Diam-diam Sasuke sesekali mencuri perhatian. Ia juga bisa melihat kalau luka di tangannya mungkin cukup parah hingga harus di perban. Sama seperti sebelumnya, pria pirang yang belum ia tahu namanya itu duduk dengan menyenderkan kepalanya di dinding, perhatiannya ke arah luar jendela.

"Apa kau masuk kesekolah ini untuk memperhatikanku Sasuke – _san_?"

Sasuke gelagapan, wajahnya berubah menjadi datar. Ia memalingkan wajah kedepan berpura-pura menulis saat sang pirang ternyata tahu aksi diam-diamnya. Hell! Kenapa ia seperti tidak punya wibawa didepan sang pirang seperti ini. Sasuke merasa familiar dengan wajah si pirang namun ia benar-benar tidak bisa mengingat kapan ia pernah melihat wajah itu.

Naruto mendengus kesal, juga _kecewa_. Sasuke benar-benar melupakannya. Seberapa keraspun ia mencoba untuk menerima semuanya, ternyata pada kenyatannya, ia juga merasa sedih dan kecewa. Ia ingin berhenti berlari lalu berbalik memeluk erat mantan kekasihnya itu. Andai saja ia tidak pernah jatuh cinta pada bungsu Uchiha itu mungkin ia tidak akan terluka sedalam ini. Ia tidak akan pernah merasa bersalah karena ia telah— _tanpa sengaja—_ mencelakai Sasuke.

"Baiklah sampai disini dulu pelajaran kita. Sampai jumpa minggu depan."

Pelajaran selesai dan semua murid didalam kelas mulai berhamburan keluar kecuali Naruto dan juga Sasuke. Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya dengan helaan yang panjang sebelum meraih tas ranselnya yang sudah lusuh beranjak dari bangkunya. Ia tidak tahu apakah bisa menahan diri lebih lama bersama dengan Sasuke berdua didalam kelas.

 _Brugh—_ Naruto bukannya lemah dengan sekali tabrakan langsung terjatuh. Ia hanya sedang tidak bertenaga jadi, ketika seorang siswa yang tidak lain adalah Sakura sang wakil ketua osis bertabrakan dengannya, tubuhnya langsung jatuh terduduk di lantai.

"Owh. Naruto! Maaf."

Naruto kembali mendengus. Bagaimana pun juga luka-luka lebam di sekujur tubuhnya belum sembuh total. Ia tidak membalas senyuman— _senyuman palsu—_ gadis itu. Sakura memang tidak pernah mengenalnya secara langsung. _Remember?_ Ia adalah hacker yang harus disembunyikan identitasnya. Ia hanya tahu gadis itu datang kekehidupan Sasuke setelah Sasuke bangun dari komanya dan yang lebih— _sialanya lagi_ , Sasuke hanya mengingat kalau ia masih berpacaran dengan Sakura hingga mereka kembali menjalin hubungan.

Saat Naruto bangun dengan tertatih, teman-teman Neji yang selama ini selalu memukulinya kini berdiri di ambang pintu kelasnya. Naruto merutuk dalam hati, lukanya dua hari yang lalu masih terasa menyakitkan dan kini ia harus menerima pukulan lagi. Tubuhnya di seret paksa menuju lapangan belakang sekolah. Ia pasrah. Toh ia sudah cukup kebal—dalam hal mental—menghadapi siswa-siswa berandal suruhan Neji.

Tidak jauh dari sana, tepatnya disebelah kelas Naruto. Sai dan Shikamaru sedang berjalan menuju kelas Naruto untuk menemui Sasuke. Mereka berdua mengerinyit melihat Naruto di bawa atau lebih tepatnya diseret oleh dua orang. Sai melirik kedalam kelas mendapati Sakura yang sepertinya sedang marah pada Sasuke karena tidak memberitahu perihal penyelidikan mereka yang dilakukan di sekolahnya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Sekali saja. Aku merindukannya." Sai berujar dengan nada serius kemudian menyusul Naruto yang diseret entah kemana. Shikamaru berdecak sebal, ia sedang malas melakukan sesuatu dan lebih malas lagi melihat pasangan Sasuke dan Sakura di dalam sana. Ia pun menyusul langkah Sai yang sudah jauh didepannya.

 **ooOOoo**

Jemari Sai terkepal dengan sangat erat hingga memerah. Wajahnya yang biasanya tidak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi apapun terlihat menahan amarah yang sangat mendalam. Emosinya meningkat jauh lebih besar daripada saat melihat kejadian di kantin.

Disana, tepatnya di pojokan tembok lapangan basket sekolah, Naruto di pukuli tanpa perlawanan sama sekali. Hidung dan mulutnya sudah mengeluarkan darah. "Sai! Tahan dirimu. Kita punya misi lain dan bukannya berurusan dengan mereka."

"APA? APA KAU TIDAK LIHAT MEREKA MEMUKULNYA, MEREKA INGIN MEMBUNUHNYA." Sai menghempaskan lengan Shikamaru yang menahannya kemudian berjalan cepat ke arah orang-orang yang sedang memukuli Naruto.

 _Brugh—_ dengan membabi buta dan emosi yang sudah terpendam sejak dari tadi, Sai memukul kedua orang itu dengan sangat brutal melupakan etika kalau ia adalah seorang penegak hukum. Di tengah-tengan kesakitannya, Naruto memutar bola matanya jengah melihat kebrutalan Sai. Ia ingin berteriak pada Sai untuk berhenti namun nyatanya suaranya tertelan ditenggorokannya.

"Sai cukup! Kau bisa membunuh mereka." Shikamaru menghampiri Sai lalu memeluk tubuh polisi tanpa ekspresi itu dari belakang meredam kemarahan rekannya. Kedua orang yang memukuli Naruto itu langsung berlari terbirit-birit saat Sai berhenti memukuli mereka.

"Sekali lagi kau memukulinya, kau benar-benar akan mati di tanganku." Sai berteriak kesetanan melepaskan pelukan Shikamaru. Ia mendesis kesal, ia tidak menyesal tidak akan menyesal. _Plak—_ di sisa-sisa kesadarannya, Naruto bangkit berdiri lalu memberikan sebuah tamparan untuk mantan rekannya itu hingga kepala Sai ikut tertoleh.

"Sudah kubilang untuk tidak mengurusi urusanku. Jangan bertindak sok pahlawan, cukup selesaikan penyelidikanmu dengan tenang dan anggap kau tidak pernah mengenalku." Naruto meringis sejenak, ia baru saja berteriak emosi membuat sudut bibirnya yang terluka semakin terasa sakit.

Sai terperangah menatap lantai lapangan basket di bawahnya, ia belum menolehkan kepalanya setelah tamparan Naruto. Ia mengepalkan tangannya lalu meraih lengan Naruto menahan laki-laki itu agar tidak beranjak.

"Aku tidak bertindak sok pahlawan. Aku ini polisi. Tentu saja aku akan menyelamatkan warga negara yang sedang di keroyok orang. Kau tidak melupakan itu bukan?" Ekspresi Sai kembali seperti semula, _datar._ Di wajahnya terlihat warna merah samar yang membekas karena tamparan keras Naruto.

Sekuat tenaga walau menahan sakit, Naruto menghempaskan tangan Sai agar terlepas dari lengannya. "Dan sebagai polisi seharusnya kau menghargai _privasi_ ku. Ini adalah urusanku, kalian tidak harus ikut campur."

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa? Apa kau marah karena Sasuke melupakanmu? Kau juga ikut marah pada kami." Shikamaru angkat bicara mulai tidak tahan dengan sikap Naruto. Naruto terkekeh pelan, terdengar kekehan sinis dan menyedihkan disaat yang bersamaan. "Marah yah? Aku bahkan sudah lupa bagaimana caranya marah. Kalian harus tahu, aku tidak pernah benar-benar mau bersahabat dengan kalian. Aku hanya ingin membalaskan dendamku pada keluarga Uchiha yang telah merenggut keluarga dan kebahagiaanku. Aku bahkan sempat tidak menyesal karena menembak Sasuke hari itu. Tetapi, bukankah jika aku tidak menyesal berarti aku sama saja dengan mereka."Naruto berbalik memperbaiki letak tas ranselnya yang melorot.

"Kalian harus tahu aku membenci polisi. Sangat membencinya."

Keheningan pun tercipta di antara mereka. Naruto yang berjalan tertatih meninggalkan lapangan sekolah sementara Sai dan Shikamaru terpaku ditempatnya membiarkan deru angin sore yang menjadi penenang emosi di antara mereka.

 **ooOOoo**

"Kalian darimana saja?"

Sai dan Shikamaru tidak menjawab. Mereka langsung masuk kedalam mobil tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Sasuke mengerinyit. Kenapa Shikamaru juga terlihat aneh? Terlebih lagi dengan Sai, laki-laki itu bersikap aneh semenjak kejadian di kantin. Apa sekolah ini membuat para muridnya menjadi aneh. Pertama si pirang yang belum ia tahu namanya. Anak laki-laki itu terlihat sangat mencurigakan, ia juga sempat melihat tadi saat menunggu Sai dan Shikamaru, si pirang berjalan keluar gerbang dengan banyak luka di wajahnya. _Sepertinya anak itu benar-benar menjadi korban pembullyan—_ pikirnya sedikit prihatian. Di jaman sekarang masih ada yang seperti itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa kalian menemukan sesuatu?"

Shikamaru menghela nafas mencoba menghilangkan Naruto dari pikirannya. Perkataan Naruto benar-benar sukses mengacaukan pikirannya. "Tidak ada. Tidak ada yang aneh sama sekali." Shikamaru menjawab tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari luar jendela.

"Aku juga." Sai menyahut.

Sasuke mengangguk-ngangguk paham. Ini benar-benar aneh, tidak ada yang mengenal Hinata dengan baik. "Apa laporan dari kepolisian Konoha bagian selatan akan tiba hari ini. Kudengar ada seorang laki-laki yang bertemu Hinata sebelum kejadian itu." Mendadak Sasuke menjadi banyak bicara.

"Yah. Kita periksa saja nanti di kantor. Aku sedang lelah." Sai menjawab kemudian menutup matanya mencoba tidur.

 **ooOOoo**

"Apa dia mengenal Naruto?"

"Saya tidak yakin _senpai_. Hanya saja sepertinya dia benar-benar akan melindungi anak itu." Neji mengetukkan jemarinya di dagu. Ia menatap datar anak buahnya yang tengah berlutut didepannya dengan luka lebam disekitar wajahnya.

"Baiklah untuk sementara kalian biarkan saja dulu anak itu." Kedua anak buah Neji itu menunduk sejenak sebelum berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan. Dan beberapa detik setelahnya, seorang siswi masuk kedalam _basecamp_ Neji dan kedua temannya. Dia adalah wakil ketua osis, Sakura.

"Naruto belum mau mengaku?"

Sakura bergelanyut manja dengan mengalungkan lehernya pada Neji. Ia duduk di pangkuan laki-laki itu dan mendapatkan sebuah ciuman selama beberapa detik. "Biarkan saja. Lagipula aku masih senang menyiksanya." Jawabnya sambil meraba punggung Sakura. Setelahnya ia kembali menarik tengkuk Sakura lalu memberikan ciuman panjang pada gadis itu.

"Tetapi Sasuke sedang melakukan penyelidikan. Kau yakin mereka tidak akan menemukan bukti apa-apa?" Sakura melepaskan ciuman Neji mengambil nafas sejenak. Mereka berdua memang sepasang kekasih, sementara Sasuke hanyalah simpanan Sakura untuk meraih keuntungan finansial. Sasuke sudah cukup mapan membiayai hidupnya, sedang Neji masih hanya memenuhi kepuasan batinnya. Alasan ia putus dengan Sasuke dulu adalah karena ia telah mencintai pria lain.

"Mereka tidak akan menemukan bukti apa-apa. Satu-satunya bukti tentang kejadian itu adalah CCTV yang ada di lobi apartemen Hinata. Dan aku sudah menghancurkannya tepat setelah pembunuhan itu." Neji menjelaskan, tangannya mulai membuka kancing kemeja sekolah Sakura.

"Aku merindukanmu sayang."

Sakura menyeringai, kali ini giliran Sakura yang menarik tengkuk Neji mempertemukan bibir mereka membiarkan tangan Neji bebas melepaskan apa yang melekat di seluruh tubuhnya.

 **ooOOoo**

Setelah membeli obat merah, penghilang rasa sakit, topi dan juga syal, Naruto memilih untuk berjalan-jalan di pantai. Ia duduk di pinggir pantai dan mengobai lukanya seperti biasa. Sesekali ia akan membenarkan lilitan syalnya yang terlepas karena tiupan angin laut. Naruto menatap datar pemandangan laut didepannya. Pantai adalah salah satu tempatnya melepas rasa lelah.

" _Nii –san_! Tolong lemparkan bolanya pada kami."

Naruto menoleh mendapati sebuah bola berhenti menggelinding tepat di sebelahnya. Ia meraih bola itu dengan sedikit ringisan dan melemparnya sekuat tenaga pada anak-anak yang sedang bermain bola kaki di sekitar pantai itu.

"Terima kasih _Nii –san_." Naruto tersenyum walau senyumnya tidak terlihat karena tertutupi syal. Masa anak-anak masa yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidup. Tidak ada masalah dan tidak ada rasa saat sakit seperti yang dirasakannya saat ini. Naruto kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemandangan laut didepannya. Kaki telanjangnya ia biarkan basah terkena ombak kecil yang sesekali menyapu pasir putih yang tengah didudukinya. Kelereng birunya berkilat indah saat cahaya jingga matahari mulai menjadi pewarna langit di sore hari.

 _Tes—_ sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali ia menangis. Hatinya meraung lelah tetapi kakinya seolah tidak mau berhenti berlari. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian tahun, Naruto membiarkan _liquid_ bening itu membasahi pipinya. Pada kenyataanya ia hanyalah manusia biasa yang punya batas rasa sakit.

" _Kaa-san_! _Tou-san_! _Bisakah kalian menjemputku saat ini_? _"_

 **ooOOoo**

Hari kedua penyelidikan, Sasuke tidak henti-henti memperhatikan sosok pirang disampingnya. Kemarin ia membaca tentang laporan dari kantor kepolisian yang berada di bagian Selatan. Dan yang mengejutkannya, ternyata laki-laki yang dimaksud itu adalah si pirang. Tidak ada yang berubah, anak itu masih seperti kemarin. Duduk dengan menyenderkan kepalanya ke tembok memperhatikan— _entah apa—_ di luar jendela. Yang sedikit berbeda adalah plester obat di wajahnya bertambah semakin banyak.

"Kau ingin berbicara sesuatu padaku?"

Naruto menoleh. Iris _shappire_ miliknya bertabrakan langsung dengan iris malam milik Sasuke. "Aku hanya penasaran. Kau ini anak sekolah atau bukan. Kau tidak pernah memperhatikan pelajaran." Naruto mendengus.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Dobe!" Sasuke tanpa sadar mengucapkannya namun sukses membuat Naruto kembali menoleh padanya.

"Apa? Kau memang bodoh bukan. Kau itu sekolah hanya menghamburkan uang. Seharusnya kau ke sekolah belajar dan bukannya melamun sepanjang hari."

"Namaku Naruto. _Lain kali_ kau tidak boleh melupakannya." Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya tanpa diminta, ia meraih tasnya dan berjalan keluar kelas meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian. Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia sengaja bertahan di kelas menunggu Sasuke menanyakan padanya perihal tentang Hinata. Padahal, ia akan berbaik hati menceritakan semuanya. Yah semuanya tanpa terkecuali.

 **ooOOoo**

"Naruto. Bawakan pesanan ini. Alamatnya sudah ku kirim ke ponselmu. Setelah itu kau bisa langsung pulang." Naruto mengangguk paham tanpa minat, ia meletakkan susu terakhir yang sedang ditatanya di rak. _Minimarket_ mereka memang menyediakan pesan antar di atas pembelian barang 100 ribu _yen_.

Naruto mengangkat barang berupa dua kantong itu dan meletakkannya di atas motor yang memang disediakan khusus untuk pesan antar. Naruto mengecek pesan dalam ponselnya, ia tahu alamat ini. Tidak jauh dari _minimarket_ mereka. Naruto bersyukur, setidaknya setelah ini ia bisa beristirahat dengan tenang.

Hanya butuh waktu beberapa menit hingga Naruto sampai di alamat yang di maksud. Ia langsung masuk kedalam lobi apartemen yang terlihat cukup mewah itu. Naruto sempat bertanya pada petugas tentang lantai apartemen nomor 107, di alamatnya hanya tertulis nomor apartemennya saja. Dan ia sedang malas mencari satu persatu dari lantai kelantai untuk mencari letak apartemen nomor 107 itu.

"Permisi!" Seperti yang Naruto kira, lantai 107 berada di lantai 11. Satu lantai hanya terdiri dari 10 kamar apartemen. Saat ini ia sedang berdiri di depan pintu apartemen yang ditujunya. Beberapa detik setelahnya, akhirnya sang pemilik membuka apartemennya yang ternyata adalah seorang wanita parubaya.

"Terima kasih anak muda. Ini untukmu."

Sebenarnya Naruto tidak pernah berharap uang tip. Gaji yang didapatkannya dari sang bos sudah lebih dari cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sedeharnanya. Naruto tersenyum kemudian membungkuk terima kasih. _Yah lumayan untuk membeli tambahan ramen—_ pikirnya. Naruto menaikkan tudung jaketnya, lalu berjalan menuju lift.

Suasana apartemen ini cukup sepi. Mungkin karena sudah larut malam. Pintu lift didepan Naruto terbuka, ia masuk kedalam menunggu beberapa detik sampai pintu itu tertutup. Gerakan tangannya terhenti saat melihat pasangan muda yang lewat didepannya. Naruto mengerinyit. Mendadak ia penasaran, Naruto membuka kembali pintu lift dan berjalan keluar.

Di ujung lorong apartemen, ia melihat Sakura dan juga Neji sedang berciuman panas dengan penerangan lampu temaram. Naruto mendengus sinis, sudah ia duga. _Ceklek—_ pintu apartemen dekat Naruto terbuka. Naruto terbelalak melihat sosok yang baru saja keluar dari sana dengan ponsel tertempel di telinganya.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke yang tanpa sengaja menoleh ke samping langsung menjatuhkan ponselnya melihat sang kekasih yang sedang asyik berciuman dengan laki-laki lain. Ia mengepalkan tangannya mengabaikan ponselnya yang masih terhubung dengan seseorang disana hingga sebuah tarikan menahan dirinya. Sasuke hendak melayangkan tinjunya namun tertahan saat orang yang menahan dirinya langsung menarik tengkuknya mempertemukan bibir mereka.

"Eughh. Ayo kita lakukan didalam." Sakura mulai merasa risih karena mereka berciuman masih di luar apartemen pribadi milik Neji. Apalagi ia merasa seperti sedang diperhatikan.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu sayang." Neji menggendong Sakura masuk kedalam apartemen dan melanjutkan kegiatannya di dalam sana.

Sementara itu di luar, Naruto langsung melepaskan ciuman sepihaknya setelah merasa kalau Neji dan Sakura sudah masuk kedalam salah satu apartemen disana. Ia mendongak menatap Sasuke dengan nafas memburu seperti baru saja berlarian kiloan meter jauhnya.

"Kau hanya akan terluka semakin dalam kalau kau melakukannya sekarang."

Naruto berujar pelan. Ia menaikkan kembali tudungnya yang sempat terlepas sebelum berlari menuju lift. Sementara Sasuke sendiri terlihat masih sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto. Kepalanya tiba-tiba saja berdenyut pusing.

"Dobe!"

 **To be Contiuned**

A/N

Ini bagian Hurtnya, chapter depannya baru romancenya. KKK...

Maaf saya belum bisa lanjutin Past Now and Forever, terlalu lama hiatus buat saya kehilangan ide -_- Tapi saya akan berusaha buat nulis lagi lanjutannya kalau ide datang dan kesibukan saya sudah berkurang. Ini sebagai permintaan maaf saya. :D


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto memperhatikan sekeliling lorong. Di sini sangat sepi. Penghuni apartemen di sini sangat sepi membuat Naruto merasa merinding. Terlebih lagi, ini sudah sore dan pasti para penghuni apartemen di sini sudah pulang.

"Hinata – _chan_!"

"Ada apa Naruto- _kun_?

"Apa semua kamar di sini ada pemiliknya?" Hinata langsung mengangguk, "Di sini memang terlihat sepi karena rata-rata penghuninya adalah orang tua yang sudah langsia. Masuklah!" Jelas Hinata setelah membuka pintu apartemennya.

"Kau mau meminum sesuatu?"

Naruto mengibaskan tangannya kemudian menggeleng, "Bagian mana CCTV kamarmu yang rusak?" Naruto tidak suka berbasa-basi, ia langsung menuju ke inti dari permintaan Hinata mengajaknya ke apartemennya.

"Itu!" Tunjuk Hinata pada CCTV salah satu ruang tamunya. Ada dua CCTV di sana. Naruto mencari tangga untuk memeriksa kerusakan yang ada pada CCTV itu. Naruto mengerinyit, "Gambar yang tertangkap pada monitorku terlihat kabur. Menurutmu apa kerusakannya Naruto- _kun_?

"Sepertinya ada alat yang rusak. Biar aku membelinya nanti." Naruto mengeluarkan ponselnya dan meng _scan_ tipe dari CCTV itu. Ia kemudian turun dan menyimpan kembali tangga itu di bagian gudang.

"Apa alatnya mahal? Aku akan memberikanmu uang."

Naruto menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku akan pulang. Sampai ketemu besok." Naruto keluar dari apartemen Hinata. Ia mengerinyit merasa seseorang tengah memperhatikannya. Ia pun membungkuk kepada Hinata untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum ia benar-benar pergi. Naruto memperhatikan jaringan data yang di pakai apartemen ini.

"Berhati-hatilah Naruto- _kun_."

Naruto hanya mengangkat sebelah tangannya sebagai balasan sebelum ia menghilang di balik tikungan. Naruto merasa tidak enak, ia pun menyalin diam-diam kode data yang dilihatnya saat melewati ruang administrasi di lobi apartemen.

Jarak apartemen Hinata hanya membutuhkan waktu setengah jam. Ia mempercepat langkahnya memilih berlari daripada naik bus menuju _flat_ nya. Itu lebih murah dan ia tidak perlu mengeluarkan uangnya. Lagipula, lari itu sehat.

Keringat membajiri tubuh Naruto saat ia tiba di rumahnya. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya yang terasa lelah sebelum ia teringat kembali dengan CCTV Hinata. Naruto bergerak malas mendekati laptopnya. Ia mencolokkan modem agar ia bisa terhubung dengan internet kemudian mencari kode CCTV Hinata. CCTV milik Hinata bukan barang yang langka, ia bisa mendapatkan alatnya besok. Namun, karena tangannya yang memang seperti merindukan saat-saat ia meng _hacker_ jaringan. Naruto akhirnya mengutak-atik komputernya.

Jemarinya bergerak cepat beradu dengan angka dan huruf di atas _keybord_ laptopnya. Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga ia bisa mendapatkan gambar yang dibutuhkannya. Gambar kejadian di seluruh CCTV yang terpasang di apartemen Hinata dan juga CCTV yang ada di lorong apartemen , kemampuan _hacker_ nya belum hilang. Naruto merenggangkan otot-ototnya, ia sudah berbau dan ia ingin segera mandi. Melupakan laptopnya yang belum ia matikan, Naruto beranjak menuju kamar mandi dan membersihkan diri.

Karena sistem komputer Naruto yang memang langsung menyimpan data yang sedang berjalan, setiap rekaman CCTV di ruang tamu dan lorong apartemen Hinata pun tersimpan secara otomatis. Satu hal yang Naruto sesali saat ia melihat video itu, ia sudah terlambat untuk menyelamatkan wanita yang sudah ingin menjadi sahabatnya itu.

 **ooOOoo**

 **Bacause I'm Weary**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : SasuNaru**

 **Genre : Shonen –** _ **ai,**_ **Drama, Romance, Aneh, Nggak jelas, nggak sesuai EYD. Bikin Bosan. Etc.**

 **Length : TWOSHOOT**

 **D.L.D.R**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2 ( END )**

 **.**

Naruto mendengus keras menatap pria yang ada didepannya saat ini. Sadari tadi pria itu duduk didepannya dan menghalanginya pulang. Oh ayolah! Soal ciuman semalam itu, bukankah seharusnya pria seperti Sasuke itu harus melupakannya. _Shit_! Ia kelepasan dan malah mencium pria itu semalam.

"Apa maumu Tuan Uchiha?"

Sasuke menyeringai— _seringai menyebalkan—_ menurut Naruto. "Aku pikir kau tidak sebodoh itu _Dobe_. Kau pasti tahu maksudku."

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu!" Seru Naruto marah. Ia benar-benar tidak menyukai Sasuke memanggilnya dengan sebutan seperti itu, sementara pria itu malah melupakannya. "Kenapa? Kau tidak terima? Panggilan itu cocok untuk anak nakal sepertimu."

Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya dengan sabar, kelereng birunya memutar dengan jengah. "Baiklah. Aku meminta maaf karena sudah menciummu tadi malam. Aku hanya sedang—se—sedang mabuk." Sasuke mengerinyit menatap Naruto, ia tahu kalau Naruto sedang berbohong padanya. Tetapi bagaimana caranya membuat laki-laki ini mengaku?

"Kalau begitu ayo kita ganti topik."

"Apa lagi?"

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Hinata?" Suara Sasuke berubah datar dan menjadi serius membuat giliran Naruto yang menyeringai. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya sedekat mungkin dengan Sasuke, "Menurutmu apa Tuan Uchiha?"

Sasuke tidak gentar, ia menjauhkan wajahnya lalu menatap Naruto masih dengan tatapan datarnya. "Kalian berpacaran?"

"Kalau iya kenapa?" Diam-diam Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya dari dalam kantong celananya. Namun ekspresinya sama sekali tidak berubah membuat Naruto menghela nafas kembali. "Kenapa kau bertanya tentang Hinata padaku? Memangnya kau polisi?"

"Iya. Aku polisi." Aku Sasuke langsung tanpa berfikir, Naruto mengerinyit. "Apa kau bisa memberikan aku bukti kalau kau seorang polisi?" Ada apa ini? Kenapa Sasuke sangat mudah mengaku padanya? Bukankah pria didepannya harus menyembunyikan identitasnya. Bagaimana kalau dinas pendidikan tahu tentang keberadaan Sasuke dan kawan-kawannya.

"Kenapa diam? Jawab aku karena aku sudah muak dengan sekolah membosankan ini." Selalu seperti itu— _nada dan tatapan tajam—_ Sasuke selalu menunjukkannya pada orang yang tidak dikenalnya saat menginterogasi.

"Jawaban apa yang harus aku berikan agar kau puas dan segera pergi dari sekolah ini?" Naruto berbalik bertanya. Ia cukup lelah hari ini, dan ia punya _sift_ malam. Ia ingin pulang makan lalu tidur dan bekerja malamnya. Berada di dekat Sasuke seperti ini hanya akan membuat sesuatu di dalam dirinya kembali menguap keluar hingga ia tidak bisa menahan diri lagi lalu lepas kendali seperti semalam.

"Jawab aku kalau kau adalah pembunuh Hinata."

Naruto tersenyum miris, "Kau pasti tahu kalau aku bukanlah pembunuhnya." Sasuke tertegun, laki-laki didepannya ini bukan siswa biasa. Naruto seperti sudah terlatih diberi pertanyaan interogasi seperti ini. Laki-laki didepannya terlihat sangat tenang menunjukkan seolah ia memang tidak bersalah.

 _Kreek—_ Naruto menggeser kursinya lalu membenahi tasnya, ia membungkuk hormat sebelum berlalu dari hadapan Sasuke. Namun saat di ambang pintu Naruto menghentikan langkah kakinya, "Aku akan memberimu hadiah. Tunggulah dan kau tidak perlu datang lagi ke sekolah yang memuakkan ini."

DEG'

Sasuke langsung berbalik menatap Naruto yang kini sudah menghilang dari tempatnya. Sasuke menghela nafas lalu menutup matanya selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya ia ikut beranjak meninggalkan kelas.

 **ooOOoo**

"Bukankah kasus ini sangat sederhana? Kenapa kita terlihat sangat berbelit? Kita bahkan sudah menghadapi masalah yang lebih sulit daripada ini." Sai melempar pulpennya, ia memijit kepalanya pusing. Rasanya ia ingin kabur dari kasus ini dan menangani kasus yang lebih menantang, tetapi ia tidak bisa mengabaikan tanggung jawabnya begitu saja.

"Semuanya terlihat normal. Kasus Hinata seolah tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Apa Hinata tidak punya teman selain Naruto?" Shikamaru menatap Sasuke yang sedari tadi fokus menatap gambar Naruto dan Hinata.

"Tidak ada. Aku bahkan sudah bertanya pada bocah pirang itu, tetapi tidak ada satupun rasa takut dalam matanya. Bukan anak itu pembunuhnya."

"Sasuke benar! Naruto tidak mungkin pembunuhnya." Itachi yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangan langsung menyahut membuat ketiga pasang mata di sana beralih menatap Itachi. Kedua alis Sasuke menyatu, darimana kakaknya tahu tentang Naruto.

"Kau mengenal Naruto?"

Itachi mengangguk sambil menarik salah satu kursi di ruang rapat itu, ia duduk bersebrangan dengan Sasuke. "Aku sangat mengenalnya. Apa kau tahu kala—"

"Nara – _san_!" Seorang polisi dari bagian IT menerobos masuk tanpa mengetuk membuatnya mendapat tatapan tajam dari Sasuke dan Sai. "Ada apa?" Tanya Shikamaru malas.

"Kemarilah! Kalian harus melihat ini."

Shikamaru langsung beranjak dari kursinya begitupun dengan Sai yang langsung mengikuti polisi di bagian IT itu menuju ruangannya, sementara kedua kakak beradik itu hanya berjalan malas mengikuti Shikamaru dan Sai.

 _ **Flashback~**_

 _Ting~_ Hinata yang tengah memasak langsung menghentikan kegiatannya, ia meletakkan peralatannya dan berjalan menuju pintu. Senyum tipis langsung terlukis dibibirnya saat ia membuka pintu.

" _Nii-san_!" Seru Hinata senang langsung memeluk kakak sepupunya itu. Namun, ia langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan senyuman diwajahnya langsung menghilang saat ia melihat wanita yang datang bersama dengan kakak sepupunya itu.

"Sakura?"

"Gugurkan anak itu." Ujar Neji dengan wajah datar.

Hinata langsung menggeleng, ia memeluk perutnya. "Kalau Nii- _san_ tidak ingin bertanggung jawab, tidak apa-apa. Aku akan membesarkannya sendirian." Neji menatap Hinata dengan tatapan dingin sementara Sakura menyeringai.

"Kau pikir apa kata keluarga kita kalau mereka tahu?"

Hinata tetap menggeleng, ia langsung berlari ke dapurnya mengambil pisau. "Pergi kalian berdua dari apartemenku." Usir Hinata, entah keberanian darimana. Sakura mendengus jengkel, ia menggeser tubuh Neji dan berdiri di depan Hinata.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu akan licikmu itu." Sakura mencoba merebut pisau dapur itu dari tangan Hinata namun Hinata memberontak, Neji sendiri hanya memutar bola matanya menatap pertengkaran kedua gadis didepannya. Ia mencoba melerai tetapi sayangnya ia sudah terlambat.

 _AKH—_ pisau itu tanpa sengaja menusuk perut Hinata membuat Sakura dan Neji menjadi sangat terkejut. Wajah mereka berubah menjadi pucat pasih saat Hinata mulai kehilangan keseimbangannya dan tergelatak di lantai dengan pisau yang masih tertancap perutnya. Sakura menjadi panik dan langsung berlari keluar dari apartemen sambil menarik Neji.

Hinata merasa kesakitan dan mulai kehilangan kesadarannya, setetes air mata lolos dari pelupuknya sesaat sebelum ia memejamkan mata. Andai saja, ada orang yang menemukannya lebih cepat mungkin mata indah itu masih bisa terbuka tetapi ternyata, mata itu tidak pernah lagi terbuka untuk selamanya.

 _ **Flashback OFF**_

"Sakura?" Gumam Sasuke tidak percaya.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan video itu? Bukankah CCTV apartemen dan lorong itu telah di rusak?" Tanya Shikamaru yang sudah lebih dulu tersadar dari keterkejutannya. "Tadi ada yang mengirimnya dengan sumber yang bahkan tidak bisa aku lacak. _User_ ID miliknya bukan _user ID_ biasa. _User_ ID ini hanya dimiliki oleh seorang _hacker_ kepolisian Konoha. Tetapi, aku sama sekali tidak bisa melacak siapa pemilik yang sebenarnya." Jelas sang polisi.

Sai menggeser tubuh polisi itu dan mulai memainkan jemarinya di atas _keyboard_ dengan lincah. Ia mencoba melacak siapa pemilik _user ID_ tersebut, namun ia juga sama sekali tidak menemukan petunjuk apapun.

" _Aku akan memberimu hadiah. Tunggulah dan kau tidak perlu datang lagi ke sekolah yang memuakkan ini."_

Kereleng hitam Sasuke membulat, ia segera berlari keluar dari ruang IT tanpa mengatakan apa-apa membuat Itachi keheranan. Ada apa dengan adiknya itu? Bukankah, seharusnya pria itu sekarang sakit hati karena kekasihnya ternyata telah membunuh. Walaupun itu bukan unsur kesengajaan, tetap saja wanita bernama Sakura itu sudah menodai tangannya dengan darah orang lain.

"Cepat keluarkan surat perintah untuk menangkap Hyuga Neji dan Haruno Sakura." Putus Itachi sebelum ikut meninggalkan ruang IT.

Shikamaru dan Sai saling pandang sejenak kemudian menghela nafas bersamaan. Mereka benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau kasus yang mereka tangani ini bisa terselesaikan dengan sangat mudah. Benar-benar mudah.

 **ooOOoo**

Terhitung sudah hampir 5 kali Naruto tertidur saat menjaga kasir. Ini baru jam 10 malam dan ia sudah sangat mengantuk. Ini semua gara-gara bosnya yang meminta untuk menjaga toko lebih awal karena karyawannya yang satunya lagi sedang menjaga neneknya di rumah sakit. Naruto tidak enak menolak— _lebih tepatnya tidak bisa—_ karena sang bos mengancamnya untuk tidak memberinya gaji bulan ini. _Hell_! Ini bahkan sudah beberapa hari lewat dan ia belum menerima gajinya. Awas saja kalau ia tidak menerima gajinya besok, ia akan memutuskan untuk mencari pekerjaan lain.

 _Ting—_ "Selamat datang!" Naruto dengan reflek membungkuk hormat sambil menyambut pelanggan yang datang. Rasa kantuknya tiba-tiba menghilang saat ia melihat pelanggan yang datang itu kini berdiri didepannya sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

Sudut bibir Naruto terangkat sebelah, "Sebenarnya kau ini siapa?"

Gelak tawa langsung meluncur dari bibir Naruto, "Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Aku seorang pelajar yang memiliki pekerjaan sampingan sebagai penjaga toko. Tidak ada yang istemewa. Aku rasa kau sudah mengetahuinya Tuan Uchiha?" Seringai Naruto perlahan menghilang saat Sasuke sama sekali tidak menanggapinya dan malah menatapnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?"

" _Dobe_." Ujar Sasuke cepat.

"Sudah kubilang berhenti memanggilku seperti itu. Panggilan itu hanya boleh dikatakan oleh seseorang yang sudah melupakanku. Jadi, berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan itu." Suara Naruto mulai meninggi, iris _shappire_ miliknya terlihat berkaca-kaca karena marah.

"Siapa memangnya orang yang sudah melupakanmu itu?"

 _Kau brengsenk_!—Naruto membantin emosi. "Kalau anda tidak ingin membeli sesuatu, tolong silahkan pergi Tuan." Naruto memalingkan wajahnya tidak ingin menatap Sasuke lagi, ia benar-benar sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan sesuatu dalam hatinya jika Sasuke terus saja muncul dihadapannya. Bukankah ia sudah memberikan ' _hadiah'_ agar pergi dari sekolahnya dan juga kehidupannya.

"Dobe!"

"UCHIHA SASUKE!" Teriak Naruto, wajahnya memerah karena emosi. Ia harus menggunakan bahasa apa lagi agar pria itu berhenti memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu. Sasuke terdiam, wajahnya datar tidak menunjukkan rasa gentar sedikitpun melihat kemarahan di wajah Naruto. Ia tersenyum meremehkan sebelum berbalik dan keluar dari toko tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

Naruto sendiri juga ikut berbalik memunggungi pintu, ia menelan ludahnya yang terasa panas dan pahit disaat yang bersamaan membuat dadanya menjadi sesak dan sakit. _Tes—_ air mata yang paling dibencinya itu kembali menetes membasahi ketiga garis dipipinya. Naruto tidak lagi menahannya, ia membiarkan air mata berlomba-lomba membasahi pipinya meluapkan semua emosi dalam hatinya.

 **ooOOoo**

Sasuke menatap datar wanita didepannya ini, tidak ada rasa kasihan sedikitpun dimatanya. Tidak ada cinta ataupun rasa benci. Dimatanya hanya ada rasa hambar yang tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa mengartikannya kecuali sang Uchiha sendiri.

"Jadi, kau berselingkuh dibelakangku dan membunuh Hinata?" Bahkan nada itupun terdengar datar, tidak ada nada tajam ataupun nada mengintimidasi seperti biasanya. Mungkin karena Sasuke sudah tidak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa menghadapi wanita yang tidak lain adalah mantannya ini. Sama halnya dengan Sai, polisi tampan itupun berekspresi tidak beda jauh dengan ekspresi Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Aku tidak sengaja, aku terlalu panik lalu meninggalkannya di sana. Ak—aku tidak tahu kalau dia akan mati." Ujar Sakura dengan nada yang bergetar.

"Lalu? Kenapa kau malah menuduh Naruto? Penghapusan rekaman CCTV, dan juga pelaporan bahwa Naruto adalah tersangka, bukankah kau juga melakukannya?" Kali ini Sai yang bertanya, lidahnya sudah gatal karena ternyata wanita sok cantik didepannya ini benar-benar wanita yang kejam.

"Ak—aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Di—dia sudah merebutmu dariku Sasuke."

"Apa?"

Sakura menganga sejenak, ia kembali menunduk. "Bu—bukan apa-apa."

"Apa maksudmu Sakura?" Nada suara Sasuke berubah, pria itu bahkan berdiri dari tempatnya membuat Sai yang berdiri di samping Sasuke sejenak terkejut. Ia mendesis pada Sakura, wanita ini kenapa bisa kelepasan seperti ini?

"Sa—Sasuke ak—"

"JAWAB AKU!"

"Naruto adalah kekasihmu yang telah membuatmu celaka hingga hilang ingatan. Entah kekuasaan apa yang dimilikinya hingga dia tidak di penjara sementara dia hampir membunuhmu 1 tahun yang lalu." Sakura berteriak mengatakan semua yang adalam benaknya membuat Sai langsung mengatupkan bibirnya, Shikamaru yang memang ada di ruang monitor hanya menguap lelah.

"Kekasihku?" Kali ini Sasuke beralih menatap Sai, polisi tampan itu langsung berkilah dengan menggaruk tengkuknya. Ia berdehem sejenak, "Kau sudah terbukti bersalah. Kau akan mendapatkan hukumannya Haruno – _san_."

Sai memilih untuk keluar dari ruang interogasi menghampiri Shikamaru, namun Sasuke ternyata tidak melepasnya begitu saja. Ia mengikuti Sai menuju ruang monitor menatap sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan menuntut.

"Apa yang kalian sembunyikan dariku?"

Sai menyenggol Shikamaru, pria itu hanya menguap lebar. "Aku mengantuk. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan apapun. Tapi? Mungkin ponsel ini bisa menjelaskannya padamu." Diam-diam Sai bernafas legah karena Shikamaru ternyata sudah mempersiapkan semuanya ketika Sasuke bertanya. Cepat atau lambat pasti Sasuke akan tahu semuanya bukan? Entah ingatan pria itu kembali atau tidak.

Sasuke menatap ponsel ditangannya yang sedikit retak. Ia menyalakannya dan muncullah _walpaper_ foto Naruto dari samping yang tengah duduk di pinggir lapangan yang Sasuke tahu adalah lapangan olahraga di kantornya yang ada di halaman belakang sambil mendengarkan musik melalui _headset_. Ia mengerinyit, kenapa foto Naruto ada diponselnya? Atau jangan-jangan ponsel ini bukan miliknya tetapi milik Naruto.

"Itu ponsel milikmu. Cobalah hubungi panggilan cepat nomor satumu. Dan pergilah, aku mengantuk. Kalau kau ingin tahu lebih jauh tanyakan pada kakakmu."

 **ooOOoo**

Naruto menatap malas pria keriput didepannya. Itachi Uchiha. Kenapa kedua bersaudara ini selalu saja muncul didepannya. Ayolah! Ia sudah cukup lelah karena karyawan yang harus menggantinya belum juga datang sementara dia bahkan belum tidur sejak kemarin. Kenapa juga kakak dari Sasuke ini datang kepadanya.

"Terima kasih atas bukti yang kau berikan."

Itachi tersenyum melihat Naruto yang hanya menanggapinya dengan dengusan malas, "Aku ini pelangganmu. Kenapa kau tidak tersenyum padaku sama seperti pelangganmu yang sebelumnya." Naruto dengan enggan langsung tersenyum— _sangat terpaksa_ —sambil menghitung belanjaan Itachi yang Naruto yakini bahwa pria itu mengambil asal belanjaannya.

"Sejak kapan Nii – _san_ makan coklat?"

Itachi menggaruk tengkuknya, "Aku kira mungkin pembantu di rumah mau memakan itu." Naruto melongos tidak percaya, Naruto sangat yakin kalau tidak ada satupun makanan kesukaan yang di beli Itachi yang kini sedang dihitungnya.

"3400 _yen_."

Itachi mengeluarkan dompetnya dan membayar dengan uang _cash_. Ia menenteng belanjaannya yang ternyata cukup banyak yang entah apa isinya. "Ternyata aku hanya perlu membayar 3400 _yen_ untuk berbicara denganmu." Gumam Itachi sebelum pergi membuat Naruto tertegun. Ia mendongak menatap kepergian Itachi yang ternyata sudah masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Naruto menghela nafas, "Padahal aku belum memberinya kembalian."

"Maafkan aku Naruto – _kun_ , aku benar-benar terlambat."

Terlalu lelah untuk protes, Naruto memilih untuk mengangguk karena karyawan yang akan menggantikannya ternyata sudah datang. Naruto meraih amplop yang berisi gajinya dan juga jaketnya sebelum pergi.

"Gajimu ada di loker. Aku pergi!"

Teman kerja Naruto itu membungkuk sopan pada Naruto sambil tersenyum karena Naruto ternyata tidak memarahinya. Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya hingga keluar asap , ia benar-benar lelah terlebih lagi cuaca sangat dingin. Untung saja ia menggunakan jaket yang cukup tebal. Mempercepat langkahnya, Naruto tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu, ia ingin cepat sampai di _flat_ miliknya dan tidur dengan nyaman. Naruto menyusuri trotoar yang cukup sepi menuju _flat_ nya.

 _Drrt...Drrt—_ Naruto berhenti sejenak lalu merogoh ponselnya. Ia menggeser layarnya tanpa melihat si penelpon. "Halo?" Naruto menguap karena mengantuk. Beberapa detik berlalu dan tidak ada yang menjawabnya. Naruto berhenti sejenak menjauhkan ponselnya dan melihat si penelpon.

DEG

 _Teme—_ nama yang tertera di layar ponsel itu. Naruto memperjelas penglihatannya yang mungkin saja hanya halusinasinya mengingat ia sedang mengantuk. Tetapi tidak! Panggilan itu aktif dan yang tertulis dilayarnya adalah panggilan sayang Naruto pada Sasuke. Bagaimana bisa? Ponsel itu sudah lama tidak aktif, atau jangan-jangan ada yang mengerjainya dengan menggunakan ponsel lama milik Sasuke.

"Kalau kau ingin mengerjaiku, maka lebih baik kau hentikan. Siapapun di sana. Sai? Shikamaru? Berhentilah mengganggu hidupku. Aku sudah tidak punya hubungan apapun dengan Sasuke." Teriak Naruto kesal membuat beberapa pejalan kakinya meliriknya aneh. Namun, Naruto tidak perduli, ia hendak mematikan sambungan telepon itu hingga suara berat diseberang sana menghentikannya.

"Dobe! Jadi, kau sudah tidak punya hubungan apapun denganku?"

DEG'

Naruto merasa kalau jantungnya berhenti berdetak sejenak, ia mengangkat wajahnya dan iris _shappire_ indah miliknya langsung membulat melihat seseorang yang kini berdiri tidak jauh darinya dengan ponsel di telinga pria itu. Naruto menurunkan ponselnya saat pria itu— _Sasuke—_ menghampirinya. Diam-diam Naruto menelan ludah, jangan-jangan Sasuke sudah mengetahui semuanya atau bahkan mengingat semuanya.

"Sasuke?"

 _Brugh—_ tanpa berbicara sedikitpun, Sasuke langsung menubruk tubuh Naruto dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Ternyata memang benar—saat ia melihat semua foto-foto yang ada dalam ponsel lamanya itu, ia merasakan kehangatan dan perasaan aneh yang menyenangkan. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melupakan Naruto sementara di ponsel lamanya itu, ia hanya memiliki semua tentang Naruto. Jika ditanya apakah ia sudah mengingatnya, Sasuke hanya bisa menjawab kalau ia belum mengingatnya. Hanya saja, ia tiba-tiba saja merindukan Naruto dan ingin memeluk laki-laki pirang itu seperti ini. Rasanya hangat—benar-benar menghangatkan tubuhnya hingga masuk ke dalam hatinya. Bagaimana mungkin manusia mempunyai suhu tubuh hangat di musim dingin seperti ini?

Hanya satu kata yang bisa menjelaskan perasannya, bahwa Naruto memang **kekasihnya**. Pengisi ruang dihatinya yang sebenarnya.

 **ooOOoo**

"Kau tinggal di tempat seperti ini?"

Naruto mengangguk malas, ia langsung menidurkan dirinya menghiraukan Sasuke yang terus saja menyatukan kedua alisnya melihat isi _flat_ nya. Ia sudah sangat lelah dan ingin tidur. "Kalau kau benar kekasihku kau tidak mungkin aku biarkan untuk tinggal di tempat seperti ini."

Naruto mendudukkan dirinya kemudian beranjak mencuci wajahnya, "Pergilah. Dan datanglah kepadaku saat kau sudah mengingat semuanya."

"Lalu bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa mengingatnya?"

Naruto menghela nafas sabar, "Berarti kita memang tidak berjodoh." Jawab Naruto sambil menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kasurnya. Bahkan mencuci muka pun tidak berhasil mengusir rasa kantuknya. Namun ternyata jawaban Naruto membuat Sasuke kesal tanpa alasan. Seharusnya laki-laki itu berusaha bukan untuk membantunya mengingat semuanya. Tetapi kenapa Naruto seolah tidak perduli padanya.

"Kenapa? Kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi? Apa kita sudah putus?"

Naruto membuka matanya kembali yang sempat terpejam, "Demi Tuhan Sasuke, aku bahkan belum tidur sedetikpun dari kemarin. Pergilah dan jangan menggangguku." Sasuke beranjak menuju tempat tidur Naruto yang terlihat sangat sempit. Ia menggeser tubuh Naruto lalu ikut tidur.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita tidur bersama."

Naruto yang memang tidak bisa lagi menahan matanya dan berfikir jernih, hanya pasrah saat Sasuke mempersepit ruang tidurnya dan tidur disampingnya. Ia mulai terlelap dan tidak bisa merasakan apapun lagi disekitarnya. Sasuke yang belum mengantuk sama sekali mencoba mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Naruto.

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya mengusap wajah Naruto, ia mengerinyit saat sebuah ingatan terlintas dikepalanya. Ia pasti sering melakukan ini pada Naruto. Lama-kelamaan menatap wajah Naruto yang terlihat damai dalam tidurnya, Sasuke akhirnya ikut terlelap mengingat ia juga belum tidur sejak semalam karena memikirkan kasus pembunuhan Hinata yang ternyata dibunuh oleh mantan kekasihnya sendiri.

 _ **Flashback On**_

"Aku membencimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Sasuke menjawab tidak nyambung menatap laki-laki bermata _shappire_ didepannya sambil tersenyum.

"Teme!"

"Yah Dobe sayang." Naruto mendesis kesal, ia berbalik ingin menghindari Sasuke karena pria itu sudah berjanji akan menemaninya ke Suna untuk ke makam orang tuanya dan dengan mudahnya Sasuke melupakan janjinya dengan menyelediki kasus yang tengah mereka tangani berdua.

"Naruto?"

"Naruto!"

"Hey!" Sasuke berjalan cepat menahan Naruto sebelum laki-laki itu masuk ke dalam ruangannya. "Aku meminta maaf. Setelah kasus ini selesai aku berjanji kau bisa membawaku kemanapun kau mau. Bagaimana?"

"Jangan berjanji untuk sesuatu yang tidak bisa kau tepati." Ujar Naruto sarkas.

"Kali ini aku berjanji. Benar-benar berjanji. Jangan memanggilku Uchiha lagi kalau aku mengingkarinya." Mohon Sasuke, ia sedikit tersenyum legah saat Naruto sepertinya mempercayai ucapannya.

"Ayolah Dobe! Kau itu jelek saat marah."

 _Bugh—_ dan selanjutnya hanya ringisan yang didapatkan Sasuke saat Naruto malah menendang tulang keringnya dengan keras lalu masuk ke dalam ruangannya sambil tersenyum. Ia menjadi kesal karena dengan mudahnya Sasuke bisa membuatnya luluh. Tetapi setidaknya Sasuke tidak menunjukkan wajah datarnya saat memohon padanya. Yah Naruto berani bertaruh kalau Sasuke tidak pernah memohon apapun sebelumnya, karena hanya ia yang bisa melihat wajah memohon Sasuke yang seperti itu.

Malamnya, mereka akhirnya mendapatkan informasi tentang kasus yang mereka tangani. Mereka berangkat bersama menuju lokasi tersangka yang ternyata ada di sebuah gudang sedang memutilasi seorang korban hilang. Naruto yang belum pernah melihat kejadian itu hampir saja memuntahkan isi perutnya yang baru ia isi dengan segelas kopi.

Awalnya mereka berhasil melumpuhkan sang pelaku, namun pelaku itu malah menodongkan pisau pada Sasuke yang tengah menjeratnya. Naruto yang saat itu memegang pistol hanya bisa menatap Sasuke dengan padangan takut dan juga panik.

"NARUTO KU BILANG TEMBAK!"

DOR'

DOR'

Naruto tertegun karena ia tidak sengaja melesatkan dua peluru hingga mengenai kepala Sasuke. Naruto langsung menghampiri Sasuke sebelum tubuh pria itu ambruk di tanah. "Sasuke!"

"Aku baik-baik saja Dobe! Jangan berwajah panik seperti itu."

"Berhenti berbicara brengsek. Kau harus bertahan."

"Aku mencintaimu Dobe."

Itulah kata-kata terakhir Sasuke sebelum pria itu kehilangan kesadarannya.

 _ **Flashback OFF**_

 _Hahh—_ Sasuke tersentak dari tidurnya. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit dan kilasan-kilasan masa lalu mulai berputar terus dalam kepalanya. Saat-saat dimana ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Naruto, saat ia mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai laki-laki itu, saat dimana Naruto meluapkan emosinya karena gara-gara orang tuanyalah Naruto harus mejadi anak yatim piatu. Dinding yang begitu besar membuatnya hampir menyerah untuk mendapatkan Naruto. Tetapi akhirnya ia bisa meruntuhkan benteng itu dan menjadikan Naruto sebagai miliknya. Yah Naruto adalah miliknya.

"Ada apa?"

Sasuke menoleh ke sumber suara mendapati Naruto yang baru saja selesai mandi, laki-laki itu tengah mengeringkan rambutnya membuatnya terlihat lebih segar. "Aku masih tidak percaya kalau aku mempunya pacar sepertimu. Mana mungkin aku punya selera yang seperti ini?"

"Pintuku terbuka dengan sangat luas untukmu Tuan Uchiha."

Sasuke mencoba menahan senyumnya, "Setidaknya berusahalah untuk membuatku mengingatmu." Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya, ia melempar handuknya kemudian mendengus. "Kenapa kau sangat ingin aku membuatmu mengingat semuanya?"

"Karena kau kekasihku."

Naruto mengigit bibirnya gemas membuat Sasuke yang melihatnya merasa tidak tahan, ia langsung menarik Naruto hingga mereka kembali terbarik di ranjang. Naruto mencoba berontak karena kini ia ada di atas tubuh Sasuke, tetapi Sasuke ternyata memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Apa maumu yang sebenarnya?"

Sasuke menyeringai, "Mauku?" Sasuke langsung menarik tengkuk Naruto mempertemukan bibir yang sudah sangat dirindukannya itu. Walau Naruto terus saja memberontak dan menutup giginya mengalangi akses Sasuke masuk ke dalam mulutnya, Sasuke tetap tidak menyerah dan terus mendorong lidahnya masuk ke dalam. Tangannya yang bebas sengaja meremas bokong Naruto membuat Naruto mau tidak mau membuka mulutnya.

 _Bugh—_ Naruto memukul dada Sasuke saat ia mulai kehabisan nafas. Sasuke akhirnya melepaskannya, bukannya merasa bersalah karena hampir membuat Naruto kehabisan nafas, Sasuke malah tersenyum menyebalkan— _menurut Naruto_.

"Kau ingin membunuhku?"

"Aku ingin menikahimu."

DEG'

"Ap—apa kau bilang?"

"Aku ingin menikahimu." Ulang Sasuke masih menahan tubuh Naruto agar tetap ada diatasnya. "Jangan bercanda."

"Aku tidak bercanda. Sejak kapan memangnya aku bercanda?" Jawab Sasuke serius membuat Naruto bungkam. Tiba-tiba saja pipinya memanas, "Tap—tapi?"

"Yah memang selalu ada tapi. Sebelum aku menikahimu maka sebaiknya kau memberiku jatah yang tidak kau berikan padaku setahun belakang ini." Sasuke beralih memutar badannya dan kini ia yang berada di atas Naruto.

"Sasuke kau!"

"Aku sudah mengingatnya Dobe." Sasuke menyeringai, "Jadi, diamlah karena aku akan menghukummu. Hukuman yang tidak akan pernah kau lupakan." _Glek—_ Naruto tanpa sadar menelan ludah. Ia mencoba memberontak.

"TIDAK TEME! LEPASKAN AKU TEMEE!"

"Aku pasti tidak akan melepaskanmu sayang."

"TEME BRENGSEKKK! AKH—"

 **END**

 _ **See you in Past, Now and Forover . Semoga dapat hidayah aminnn...**_


End file.
